Tree of Time -Harvest Moon Fanfic-
by TheAnxiousStoryTelleR
Summary: When Akari returns to Castanet after five years, back to the place where all her childhood memories took place. She begins to rebuild the relationships she lost and think back on all the good, and sometimes painful memories of her past. And finally decide on her future.


Tree of Time-present I

I trudged up the hill, several inches of snow making my steps much smaller.

I pulled my hat further down so it would stay on, and pulled my scarf over my mouth.

The millions of little snowflakes hitting my face felt like tiny pinches, and the many layers of clothes on my body didn't seem to help the numbness I felt.

As the shop came into view my heart sank to my feet.

It was as if I was somewhere else. Watching myself move forward to one of the most important moments in my life.

This was what I needed to do, or at least, should do, to repay my debt to them.

That's what I had to keep telling myself after I had received the call from Dale.

I looked up at the dark sky and thought of that day;

"Akari?" He said.

Taken aback I replied; "This is she."

"It's Dale, You need to come back," he said.

"Things aren't going so well here and if you aren't busy, we could really use the help."

He spoke to me like nothing ever happened, as if I had never walked out of their lives.

And at first, I hung up on him.

Didn't even speak, just threw the phone smack down on the receiver.

I couldn't think of a better response.

But then I called back, and this time, Bo answered.

"Akari?!" He yelled into the phone so loud my heart dropped and I could only pray a certain someone wasn't around.

"Hush Bo, yes it's me. Dale called earlier, I was calling him back."

"Dale? H-he called you? But I-."

He sounded quiet, I gripped the phone a bit tighter.

"Well, then someone sure did. Someone who sounded an awful like him." I said.

I heard some mumbling but couldn't catch what was said.

"Right well uh..Mr. Dale actually just told me he did call you. Said there was no one better for the job. "

"What job?"

I looked around my little city apartment. And suddenly realized how empty it was. How lonely.

Bo sighed. I could almost see him rubbing the back of his head like he did when he got stressed.

"Things...things aren't going so good here."

"So I've heard." I said.

"And it's not just here, the whole towns got something happening to it."

I stood up a bit straighter. "What do you mean?"

His voice was quieter now.

"I can't really explain but...not everyone...seems happy. I know that sounds odd but-it's the best I can put it. a lots changed since you left, you know?"

I kicked my legs back and forth. Looking out the window and only seeing tall buildings.

"Yeah, well, for me too. That's how it goes Bo, time passes. People change."

The line went quiet an awful long time. I was almost afraid he hung up on me.

"I realize it's a lot to ask, but winter break is coming up, and you'll be free from your city job, right? Why don't you come down for a bit? We really could use the help here around that time. Mr. Dale said we need fresh ideas and you're full of them! I'm sure the mayor would let you use your old house for a few days."

I think about my lack of job, which I choose not to mention, and

So I actually consider this.

"Nobody's bought the place?"

"Nobody's been in need of a house I suppose... We haven't had many newcomers around here. C'mon, it'll be like old times."

I sighed. Loudly

The thought of returning there, seeing everyone I used to know, everything I no longer am, came with feelings of both regret and comfort.

I decided to finally ask;

"Is Luke there?"

Again with the silence.

Then I start to panic.

"Just to clarify I did not mean for you to go get him and put him on the phone! I simply meant was he still around!"

I swing my legs faster as if to get out my sudden energy.

I would walk around, but I have a short cord on my phone.

"Bo!"

My voice came out in a uneven tone that didn't mask my emotions very well.

"Yes- I'm sorry, I uh, had to take care of something. Yes, he's here, where else would he be?"

My heart starts pounding.

"Nowhere else I 'suppose..."

And that's how I got here;

Call it a feeling, selfishness, or just plain stupidity, but I dragged myself all this way.

I talked to the mayor about staying at that house for two weeks.

He was pretty happy to hear it and obliged. Despite the nagging hopes he would say no.

So I bought a boat ticket and left my luggage at my house, and decided to pay a visit to let Bo know I was here.

The snow was flying all around me.

And it was a miracle I could even see the shop.

But I could, it was right there in front of me. I gripped the railing and pulled myself free from the snow and onto the steps of the porch.

My shoes felt slushy and the snow continued to hit me all over.

I knocked slowly at first, but then frantically when I got no response.

"Hello? Hello!"

I saw some lights on, but the door was locked.

"Rats."

I turned around and sat on the step. Huddling into a ball to try to block the snow.

"Why'd I even come...?"

I hugged my knees tight.

I decided then to go back to my house.

"Good evening..."

My breath got caught.

Suddenly everything was still, like I couldn't feel the snow hitting me anymore.

Like the whole world stopped circling for this one moment. I looked up, even though I didn't have to. Because I could recognize that voice anywhere.

It was a bit lower, and rougher. But it was his. I knew it.

He was several feet away.

And he was distorted because of the snow. But I could tell.

He started toward me, and I didn't move.

His shoulders seemed broader. Did he get taller? It shows what five years does to a person.

His navy hair swirled around his face, and his gold eyes pierced right through me.

When he reached me, he didn't say a word, he just stood there, looming over me.

An axe in his right hand.

"Were you practicing?" I said.

"Just releasing some stress."

I found myself smiling at that.

"Where's everyone else?"

He shifted his weight, but kept his gaze toward me.

"Bo had to leave for a few days. Didn't he tell you?"

"What? No,"

I gripped the sides of my jacket tightly.

"he never mentioned that."

Luke brushed back his bangs with his hand. "We should really get inside"

I stand up too quickly and he has to grab my hands to steady me.

But we make our way inside.

I shut the door. leaving all the darkness and cold behind.

I breath in deeply, taking it all in.

Although I was still insanely nervous being back here, it was soothing and comfortable in its own ways.

The work areas all seemed like they hadn't changed.

Still messy and never picked up after.

I smiled at that.

"Sorry about the mess."

Luke led me to the kitchen. Even though I know my way around. And he didn't meet my eye anymore.

"Don't be. It's not like I'm not used to it."

He froze suddenly. And I ran into his back.

"Oh sorry." I slid backwards.

"Akari...?"

My heart thumped at him saying my name.

"Yes?"

He turned around and looked right into my eyes.

"Why are you here!?"

The expression of pure confusion and panic that only Luke could conjure up swept across his face.

And I realized that Luke really hadn't been expecting me.

"Bo never told you?!" I said.

He lifted his arm over his face so I could no longer see it.

"All he said was that we were getting someone to help out around here... "

A feeling of disappointment creeps into me.

"So you didn't recognize me..?"

"Y-your the one wearing all those layers!" He said, turning away.

"And you've changed, ya know...?"

My whole face burns suddenly.

"You too. But I at least recognized you."

I clenched my fists.

He made a frustrated grunt.

"Well it's not as if I would ever really expect you to show up 'ya know!"

"But is it really that hard to recognize me? I'm not the one who turned totally manly and gruff looking!"

I froze, and he turned toward me again, with a new look of confusion.

"I think I should go to my house for the night, bye." I said

I turn around quickly, but he grabs my arm.

"This wasn't what I wanted our reunion to be like,"

He rubs the back of his neck with his other hand.

"Let's start over, alright?"

A memory flashes across my mind.

He's said those words before, but about something different. Something I would rather not think about. So I shake it away. I face him, and put my hand over his.

"Sure." I said. He half smiles and then shoves both his hands into his pockets.

He begins to walk towards the kitchen again, but stops to take off his jacket which was a deep green color with fluffy fur across the hood that I could barely see because his hair had grown so long and untamed it nearly covered it all.

But underneath it was a cream colored turtleneck I thought I would never live to see him wear,

And his jeans were worn down in the knees, with splotches of paint dotted across in random places. I begin to undo my layers as well, realizing my shoes have been on the whole time, I had led a trail of water across the floor.

"Oh no. Luke, I need a towel."

I sighed as he handed it to me and I pulled my shoes off and set them near the door along with my socks, scarf and jacket.

I bent down and slid the dry towel across the floor to wipe up the water, and felt him watching.

All bent over, I ask; "What?"

"Not much," he crosses his arms and leans against the kitchen entrance. "Just that, in a lot of ways, you haven't changed."

He smiles innocently at that and once again disappears in the kitchen. This time for good.

I walked around the house, observing it all while Luke made dinner.

There were a few new photographs hanging on the wall.

Showing Bo and Luke smiling and making dumb faces.

Then one with Luke holding up a trophy. The rest were family photographs.

I scanned the rest, kind of hoping to see them, but they were gone.

The ones with the four of us had been pulled from the wall, and probably put away somewhere where they wouldn't be seen again.

I thought of those days.


End file.
